Vodka Makes the Heart Grow Fonder
by Adrelaide
Summary: Written after COLS. After a chilling threat from Sebastian places Magnus in danger, Alec is forced to break his word and protect the warlock, even if neither of them want him to. Malec, M/M, Minor Angst.
1. Prologue

**Vodka Makes the Heart Grow Fonder.**

Warning: COLS spoilers.**  
**

* * *

The events of the past few days had weighed heavily on Magnus' mind for the better part of the week. He'd come home from possibly the worse subway station in New York to a loft full of things that reminded him of Alec. Every stretch of space held a memory of the Shadowhunter, whether it was the bed they'd spent many nights together in, or the living space his friends had often occupied during their misadventures. Magnus found that he couldn't take it, and he'd simply grabbed Chairman Meow and rented a hotel for the night. He decided to wait for Alec to clear his stuff out, hoping that the absence of the Shadowhunter's belongings would make Magnus feel even just a little better.

It hadn't.

He returned to his loft two days later, and when he did he came home to two very angry notes, courtesy of Isabelle and Jace, pinned to his door by two very lethal-looking blades. The summary of the notes was the typical string of death threats that the warlock would expect from a protective sibling and _parabatai_. Magnus had to give Isabelle credit for listing all the different ways to kill a man with an elastic hair tie.

The angry notes didn't have too much of an effect on the warlock, it fact, it filled him with a dry sense of humor. It was the key with Alec's note on the coffee table had gotten to Magnus. The simple silver key had been lying there, pinning down a note with three simple words on it.

_I'm so sorry._

Any numb sensation he had been able to conjure up concerning the Shadowhunter had been ripped to pieces with that note. Magnus had half the mind to burn it, but instead he found himself folding the note up, the key inside, and sliding it onto his work desk under a pile of books. He had been content to stew in his misery for the next few weeks, possibly the rest of his life, however fate rarely let that happen.

The entire day was uneventful, save for Chairman Meow constantly pawing at the front door, no doubt waiting for Alec to arrive and slip the cat cream when he thought Magnus wasn't looking. It had annoyed Magnus so much that he had almost locked the cat away in the bathroom, before he realized what he was doing. Deciding to call it a night, he'd nearly fallen asleep alone in his bedroom when a shrill noise sounded from his living room. Magnus had been woken up enough times by that sound to know exactly what it was. It was the repeated buzzing of the intercom to his door.

By the time he was dressed and out of bed, the buzzer was going nonstop like someone had decided to lean against the button just to annoy him. Magnus scowled, climbing out of bed and making his way over to press the intercom button. He touched a finger to the base of his throat, magic amplifying his voice. "WHO DARES TO CALL UPON THE HIGH WARLOCK?" He heard a scuffle on the other end of the line, and the sound of cursing, before someone pressed the intercom to answer.

_"It's me you son of a whore in church with the pastor in the hay wagon!"_ The intercom slurred, and the sound of breaking glass was heard. Magnus took a moment to process the statement, blinking slowly.

"_...What?_" He could practically hear the person on the other end scowl at him.

_"It's me! Alec! Forget me already? Why don't you toss whatever prissy little blonde vampire chick you have in your bed out of the door so I can take this bottle and shove it up her-"_ Magnus unlocked the door, practically running out of his loft door. He met Alec at the base of the stairs, taking in the sight with a disturbing mix of awe and horror.

The Shadowhunter was sprawled across the floor of the landing, dressed in his traditional attire of black shirt and dark jeans. Only usually when Alec walked to Brooklyn he bothered with a jacket at the very least. Or even a few weapons. The Alec before him was unarmed with the exception of a broken bottle, the contents of which appeared to be spilled out on the ground. The boy's hair was a mess, and his face was flushed.

"What...are you doing here, Alexander?" Magnus stared at Alec incredulously, ducking when the Shadowhunter threw the empty bottle of vodka at him, nearly missing the warlock by three feet, the bottle shattering against the stairwell wall.

"Don't call me that. Jerk!" Alec snapped, practically sliding up the wall for support as he got to his feet. "I told you not to call me that! My parents call me that. You have sex with me, so you can't do that. It's weird." The Shadowhunter's gaze went to the floor, his brow furrowed as he tried to take a step forward. He slipped in the pool of vodka, and Magnus reached out, catching him with minimal difficulty. He pulled Alec away from the spilled alcohol, towards the stairs. Alec struggled briefly, before letting Magnus pull him along.

"Alec," He kept his arm around the Shadowhunter's waist. "you're drunk, aren't you?" He asked, looking into the teen's flushed face.

"You're drunk!" Alec retorted, his breath reeking of alcohol. He stumbled forward against Magnus, losing his balance. He would have fallen flat on his face if Magnus hadn't been holding on to him.

"Alright, let's get you off the streets." Magnus stated, sighing as he half-pulled, half-dragged Alec upstairs.

"But I'm not on the streets," Alec protested, his feet nearly useless as Magnus helped him up the stairs. "I'm in your house."

"I know, it's a form of expression." Magnus replied, his voice full of patience. There was something irresistibly adorable about Alec when he was drunk. In Paris, the Shadowhunter had sipped at his wine, never gaining more than the slightest buzz. He seemed to always be in control, something Magnus had been both relieved and disappointed in. Relieved because the warlock didn't want to have to clean up a drunk Alec while they were on vacation, disappointed because the idea of Alec with absolutely no inhibitions had played well to the more devious portion of Magnus' mind.

Once they made it to the top of the stairs, Magnus waved his hand, the door opening on it's own. He walked Alec on through, sitting the Shadowhunter down on the couch. He snapped his fingers, a glass of water appearing in his hand.

"Drink this." He offered Alec the glass. "You're going to be ridiculously hungover tomorrow, this'll help." Alec shook his head looking at Magnus with determination in his eyes.

"I know why we broke up!" Alec cried, nearly falling off the couch. Magnus lifted a brow, setting the glass of water down. This was going to be good.

"Because you lied-"

"No, no, no!" Alec slurred, waving Magnus' reply away, his gaze unfocused. "It's because I was never on top." Magnus made a choking sound, and Alec pointed a finger at him. "_See?_" Magnus shook his head.

"You think that me taking it will make things better?" Alec sighed, pressing a hand to his forehead in exasperation. Magnus cursed himself for thinking it was cute.

"No! Magnus, you're supposed to know these things." Alec chastised him lightly, lying out on the couch, his hands in the air as he counted off on his fingers. "Positions and dancing." He said, as if it would explain everything.

"...positions and dancing?" Magnus repeated, looking more than slightly worried. Alec sat up, nodding so fast that he had to pause and hold his head.

"Jace...showed me, or he rented me these movies. And the guys in them, they always danced for their partners before they actually did _anything_. And they'd do all these different positions when they had sex and-"

"_Jace_ rented you porn? _Gay_ porn?"

"He said I could use it to feel better." Alec sniffled. "Since you know, my jerk of an ex decided to dump me." Magnus didn't know what hurt him more. The fact that Alec had actually called him his ex or the fact that Jace thought a collection of porn stars could compare to the warlock in any way. He had probably meant it as an insult.

"I...see." He really didn't.

"I didn't think it was funny either." Alec admitted, looking somewhat bashful. "I told Jace that I didn't think you'd like it either, and he said that all that mattered is that I was happy." Alec was clearly upset, the beginnings of tears in his eyes. "So I watched it, and it didn't help at all, because I thought of you and everything we would do together. It really sucked actually." He sniffed. "So I talked to Isabelle about it, and she gave me something to drink. The vodka. And I drank all of it." The Shadowhunter's words were running together, his breathing fast and shaky.

"Alec..." Magnus began, but the teen shook his head, his cheeks red with more than just vodka.

"It tasted worse than her cooking. I almost threw up, but the more buzzed I got the more I didn't care. Then I thought about how I couldn't just keep drinking you away, so I thought about the porn, and I said I would try and talk to you, and maybe try something from the video because you might like me more. Isabelle said it was a great idea." Magnus didn't want to know how drunk Alec had been to actually take Isabelle's advice on something, and how drunk Isabelle was to actually agree. "So, I thought I'd come visit you, so we could do those things from the movies and you'd forgive me and we could be happy again." Alec murmured, his blue eyes glittering under his eyelashes. He reached out to pull Magnus close, looking at the warlock in confusion when Magnus backed away. "Magnus?"

"Alexander, things don't work like that." Magnus' voice was soft and patient, reaching out to touch Alec's shoulder, his hand dropping when Alec leaned away, clearly upset.

"I told you not to call me that! We...I...you shouldn't call me that! Magnus..." Alec's voice was trembling. "You only call me that when you're angry with me, and I hate it when you do..." He threw himself back against the couch, looking away at Magnus. "Why can't it work..? Why can't we just say that it didn't happen and we can be happy and...and I..."

"Because it won't work. Trust me. If you try to go to battle with a fresh wound, it's only going to hurt you more. Love is a battle, Alec. Especially when the person you love it the one that hurts you the most." Magnus stepped forward, kneeling in front of the Shadowhunter sprawled out on his couch. "I need time to heal. And so do you..." Alec shook his head, tears slipping down his cheeks.

"I don't need anything besides you..." He whispered, closing his eyes. Magnus reached out to brush away the tears on his cheek, only for more to replace them. Alec was exhausted, he realized, his skin was paler than Magnus remembered, and dark bags hung under his eyes. Despite how painful it was, Magnus felt worry eating away at his chest. What had Alec been doing since they'd broken up?

"You need to rest." Magnus stated, watching as Alec blinked sleepily, before lying back down on the couch. His eyes drifted closed, and Magnus ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head. It had taken just a few minutes for Magnus be convinced into letting the Shadowhunter spend the night. He didn't think he could ever turn Alec away.

"Magnus...?" Alec murmured, breaking the warlock out of his thoughts. Magnus leaned closer, resting a hand on Alec's shoulder.

"Yes, Alec?" He asked lowly, watching the way Alec's eyes opened wearily. His gaze focused on him for a brief moment.

"I miss you." Alec replied softly, his blue eyes drifting closed once again. "I miss you a lot." Magnus' fingers ran through Alec's hair gently, cradling the soft locks against his palm.

"I miss you too." Magnus murmured, watching as the Shadowhunter drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: The Prologue of my currently story baby. I don't think this'll be more than 10 Chapters long, but I'm looking forward to the later scenes when the drama really starts to pick up.

Next Chapter: _"Let him go, Alec. If you don't, you're going to get yourself killed."_

__Reviews are always loved~


	2. Chapter 1

**Vodka Makes the Heart Grow Fonder. Chapter 1.**

Alec was in complete agony.

The pounding in his head felt like someone was trying to bash his skull into tiny pieces. He groaned, rolling over onto his side, gagging when the movement brought on a wave of nausea. He coughed, pressing a firm hand to his mouth when he felt the bile rise from his stomach. It took him a few moments, but eventually the sensation of wanting to puke receded into a dull burn that left him sicker than ever. Alec opened his eyes wearily, before jumping back in shock. Magnus was crouched down next to him, the warlock's eyes watching him carefully.

"…Magnus?" Alec croaked, his voice hoarse. He found himself staring into the warlock's eyes, before he realized what he must look like right now. All he remembered from the night before was that he and Isabelle had shared a bottle of vodka, and that was all he really needed to remember. He looked around, seeing that he was in Magnus' apartment, lying on the warlock's bed. He buried his face in his hands. "Oh my god…" He muttered, the embarrassment only making him sicker. The nausea was quickly returning, and he groaned when Magnus pulled him to his feet, the world spinning in long, painful waves. Magnus was pulling him somewhere. The bathroom. The warlock sat him down in front of the toilet, and Alec stared at it for a long moment, before he felt the urge to throw up rising dangerously fast. Alec lunged for the porcelain god, puking up what he hoped to a majority of last night's problems into it's depths. His throat burned, and he coughed, reaching out wearily to flush the toilet, the sound of the water running through the pipes like needles in his ears. Alec rested his forehead against the cool surface of the rim, humiliation rising as the urge to puke receded. He risked a glance over at Magnus, surprised to see that the warlock didn't look the least bit frazzled by Alec's hungover state. Magnus was wearing a venom green bathrobe over his violet silk pajama pants. Alec had spent many a night rubbing his legs against the soft material of those pants, and he could feel the blush on his cheeks when he remembered the sex that came before snuggling.

"Here." Magnus knelt down, setting three bottles of water down on the bathroom floor next to Alec's feet. "You're going to want to drink all of these, and keep throwing up until there's nothing left to puke." The warlock paused for a moment, watching Alec's face carefully. "I called Jace." He added, his voice soft. "Apparently he has his own, very serious problem to deal with, but he promised to have Isabelle kicked out of bed as soon as possible." Oh, right. The whole "_I'm a walking torch_" thing. Alec felt a slight stab in the center of his chest. He knew it didn't have anything to do with the hangover. A not-so-little part of Alec's mind had hoped to curl up with his head in the warlock's lap, sleeping everything off and never going near another bottle of alcohol ever again.

"Oh." He managed, his gaze dropping to the floor. "Okay." He flinched when he felt Magnus' fingers run through his hair.

"I'm going to get you something to eat." The thought of food right now made Alec gag, and he quickly turned back to the toilet, officially hating his life.

* * *

By the time Magnus had returned, Alec had dutifully downed two of the three bottles of water, puking them right back up in the process. He was halfway through the third when the warlock entered the room, looking down at Alec with a mix of amusement and sympathy.

"Feeling any better?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he studied the Shadowhunter. Alec felt a little better, like the asshole trying to kill his head was gone, leaving behind echoing pains of when they'd been there.

"Can't you just make the headache stop?" Alec whined, pressing a hand to his temple. Magnus shook his head.

"Your headache's from dehydration. The best thing you can do is drink as much water as possible until it goes away." Magnus tilted his head slightly, his golden eyes glittering. "Consider this a lesson not to get completely trashed and wander over to your ex's place in the hopes of having drunken makeup sex." Alec looked at the warlock, horrified, and Magnus grinned.

"You…did I?"

"Try to have your wayward way with me? Yes, among other things. Though by that point you could barely stand on your own, so I didn't have too much trouble defending my delicate state of being from your brutish antics." Alec turned away from the warlock, his face red with shame.

"Just let me die here, I'm going to curl up into a ball and die a slow, horrible death now." Magnus laughed, clearly enjoying himself.

"Can't have you making a mess on my floor." Magnus knelt down, rubbing Alec's back. He continued in a softer voice. "Do you think you could try eating something now?" Alec glanced at the warlock from the corner of his eye, before he nodded silently. "Excellent." Magnus said, helping the Shadowhunter to his feet. "Come on." The warlock led Alec out of the bathroom, back towards the living room, his hand a guiding presence on Alec's lower back. The hand felt warm and soothing, and Alec found that he only wanted to sleep, preferably in the warlock's arms.

"I feel like I've been chewed up and spat out by the Leviathan." Alec muttered, sinking down onto the couch. Magnus laughed dryly.

"Trust me, even hungover, you look way too cute to have been chewed on by any demon, let alone him." Alec felt a blush coming, and he was glad Magnus wandered away at that moment. When the warlock returned, he held a steaming bowl in one hand, a spoon in the other. Magnus bent over, placing the bowl on the coffee table, before handing Alec the spoon. "Eat."

Alec looked down at the bowl. It was one of Magnus' ceramic bowls, colored in all the shades of the rainbow, accenting the fact that it contained a pale, white mush. He stared at if for a few moments, before hearing Magnus sigh.

"It's an ancient warlock hangover remedy perfected throughout the centuries." Magnus stated dryly, and Alec looked up at him.

"Really?"

"No," Magnus deadpanned, placing his hands on his hips. "It's rice porridge. Or as the Asians call it: the cure-all meal. It's usually tasteless, but I put a bit of salt and pepper in there for your hardy Americanized taste buds." Alec looked back at the porridge, sticking his spoon in it. It went through the muck like a thick stew, and he hesitantly raised the spoon to his mouth, eyeing the white substance all the way.

The rice porridge was delicious, something Alec wasn't expecting. It was like eating something clean after a day of rolling around in the mud. He could taste the salt and pepper, but not enough to overpower the blissfully bland meal. He picked up the warm bowl and proceeded to dig in, careful not to eat too quickly. "Glad to see you enjoy it." Magnus sounded pleased, and Alec glanced up at him. "I'm not known for my cooking, hence all the take out, but when I put the effort in, things don't end up too badly." Alec nodded his head.

"It's good." He replied, eating another spoonful. The porridge sat in his stomach, warm and comforting, and most importantly, it didn't make him nauseous at all. Half the bowl was already gone, and Alec didn't feel any less hungry. He looked back up when he realized Magnus was still looking at him. He met the warlock's gaze for a moment before he looked away, embarrassed. "Is something on my face?" He asked, setting the bowl down and feeling around his mouth. Magnus shook his head, closing his eye wearily.

"No, it's not that. It's just…nothing." Magnus turned away, and Alec found himself standing up. He felt exhausted, but he reached out anyways, gripping Magnus' arm tightly. Magnus looked at him, surprised.

"What is it…?" Alec asked warily, his eyes fixed on the warlock's face. Magnus looked at the Shadowhunter for a long time, before he answered.

"Alec…you-" They both jumped at the sound of the buzzer, turning to stare at the intercom. Magnus paused, his gaze flickering back to Alec, before the buzzer began to ring erratically, and he sighed, walking over. He pressed his finger to his throat, and Alec could feel a tingle of the warlock's magic. "WHO DARES TO CALL UPON THE HIGH WARLOCK?" The teen groaned, nearly falling over in pain as he head threatened to split it two. "Sorry." Magnus muttered, and before Alec could say anything, a sharp, angry voice cut him off.

"_Did you have to be so loud? I came here for my brother, warlock. Give him back right this second."_ Isabelle sounded more angry than usual, like that one time a demon had puked acid on her favorite pair of shoes. Alec felt a strong sense of foreboding, goosebumps rising on his skin. Magnus didn't seem to notice, and buzzed her in before walking back over to the Shadowhunter. Alec stared into the warlock's eyes, trying to piece together a sentence.

"Magnus, I-"

"Shh…" Magnus's voice was soft, he reached out to brush his fingers against Alec's temple. His golden eyes were unreadable, and Alec felt the familiar, comforting spark of the warlock's magic and nearly cried in relief when a majority of his headache faded away. "Alec…I wish I could tell you that I want you to leave and never come back, but…I'd be lying. I want you to stay here with me, preferably until the end of time, but the ways things are right now, you can't." Alec looked up at the warlock, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"But, Magnus…" He began, jumping when the front slammed open, his sister in it's wake. Isabelle stepped forward, her boots tapping against Magnus' floor, her skirt flowing whimsically with the movement. She was wearing an over-sized, dingy blue jacket that fell to her hips, and Alec remembered seeing it on Simon earlier in the week.

"Alec." Isabelle greeted, ignoring Magnus completely. "Let's go." She walked over, grabbing her brother's arm and pulling him away from Magnus. She sent the warlock a look that clearly stated _'If you did anything to him while he was drunk I will burn down your house and the entire street with it'_ before all but dragging Alec out of the loft. Alec's hand darted out, latching onto Magnus' door.

"Wait, Izzy! I...I need my shoes!" Isabelle paused, and Alec managed to pry his arm free of his sister's hold long enough to go back over to Magnus. "Thank you for looking after me." He murmured, watching as Magnus snapped his fingers, nearly falling over when his horrifically scuffed boots appeared in his own arms.

"Don't worry about it." Magnus flashed Alec a grim smile. "I wish I had something snarky to say, but I don't. You seem to have that effect on me, Alexander. Alec," He corrected, seeing the look on the Shadowhunter's face, "drink plenty of water when you get home. Rest properly and you'll be fine by tomorrow." Magnus promised, reaching out to run his hand down Alec's cheek. The teen blushed, jumping when Isabelle appeared out of nowhere, separating the two with a hand.

"We're leaving." Alec looked at his sister, startled.

"Izzy-" The girl was already dragging Alec through the door, not even giving Alec a chance to put on his shoes.

"_Now_. Alec." She pulled him down the stairs, the heels of her boots clicking on the concrete. Alec stumbled after her, pausing when they arrived on the ground floor. He looked back, towards Magnus' door, only to see that it was shut. His shoulders sagged, and he turned to face his sister.

"I'm coming, Izzy. I'm coming." He replied, stepping out onto the street. He dropped his boots with a thud, before dragging them on.

* * *

"I can't believe you stumbled drunkenly all the way to Brooklyn." Isabelle looked at Alec, her expression one of fierce disappointment. Alec looked away, staring out the back window of the taxi numbly, his eyes watching as life in New York passed by. Isabelle had taken a taxi to Brooklyn, and Alec was too exhausted to protest when she had all but shoved him in the car. "Alec…" She trailed off, and Alec looked at her from the corner of his eye. "The two of you didn't…" Isabelle looked worried, and Alec sighed.

"No, we didn't."

"You almost sound disappointed about it." Isabelle replied, before leaning back against the taxi seat. "Sorry," she said after a moment, "between this headache and the drama you and Magnus are having, I'm feeling a little bit testy." Alec laughed, falling back against the seat.

"It that was they call it?" Isabelle glanced at the cab driver, before continuing.

"Alec, you were a wreck when you came home that night. You _cried_ when we went to go pick up your stuff." She shook her head. "Magnus doesn't deserve you, and I'm not just staying that because I'm your sister." She placed a hand on her brother's shoulder, looking him in the eye. "Come on, tonight I'll take you to this party, there'll be really cute boys there, you can mingle and find someone nice." Alec shook his head, looking back out of the window.

"I need to go out tonight." He murmured, exiting the taxi when it stopped a few blocks away from the Institute. Isabelle scowled, dropping a pile of crumpled bills on the driver's end of the taxi, before climbing out after him. She ran after Alec, catching him and matching his pace.

"To go find Camille? Alec, she's dead! You said so yourself." Isabelle huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, glaring at the bright morning sun.

"No I didn't," Alec retorted, looking around the busy streets. "I just said that the vampire girl claimed to have killed her." He paused, meeting Isabelle's gaze. "Izzy, I know she isn't dead. I know it."

"And what good would finding her and killing her bring? You think Magnus is going to take you back if you bring him her head on a pike? If the world worked that way, my murder sheet would be ten times longer then it currently is and I'd have an army of men after me."

"Izzy-"

"Not to mention you're spending all night wandering around searching for non-existent clues, not getting any sleep in between. Clary nearly gutted you that one day during training, you were so out of it."

"Izzy, look-"

"We're busy trying to find the guy that kidnapped Jace, our _brother_, and you're off on some wild goose chas-"

"_Isabelle!_" Alec shouted, glaring at the girl. "Can you please shut up?" Isabelle's jaw dropped, hurt filling her eyes before she abruptly turned away. Alec ran a hand down his face, reaching out to rest a hand on his sister's shoulder. "Izzy, I'm sorry, it's just…" He paused, trying to find the right words. "I…need to do this." He muttered, his gaze dropping to the ground. Isabelle glanced at him over her shoulder, her expression one of sympathy. She turned around, gripping her brother's hand tightly.

"Let him go, Alec." She said quietly, her eyes full of worry. Alec studied at the sidewalk, as if admiring the cracks in the pavement instead of ignoring the tightness in his chest. "If you don't, you're going to get yourself killed." She linked their arms together, before continuing their walk. "Come on, you need to get some sleep." They walked in silence the rest of the way to the Institute. Isabelle kept sending him looks, but Alec was too tired to care.

When they got home, Alec made a beeline for his room, dropping down on his bed with a grunt. He curled up under the blanket, the pounding in his headache gradually coming back. He'd have to get up later in the day to begin looking for Camille. He didn't have many connections amongst the Downworlders, and if he did, it was through Magnus. The possibility of the warlock finding out that he was spending all night hunting a ghost was almost as unbearable as imagining what he would say. Alec vaguely wondered if it could be nearly as bad as trying to sleep with Magnus while drunk. The teen tugged the covers over his head, officially hating his life.

* * *

The sounding of knocking dragged Alec away from the Land of Sleep, right when he was in the middle of a pleasant dream that involved strolling through Time Square with Magnus. He groaned, hiding under the covers when he heard his door open, followed by the demure clicks of his mother's heels against the floor.

"Alec?" He felt a hand tugging away the blanket, and he opened his eyes wearily, rolling over to look at his mother. Maryse looked startled by his appearance. "Isabelle said you were sick, but I didn't think it was so bad…" She pulled away, looking at Alec with worry, before shaking her head. "Forget I came, you need rest." Alec shook his head, rubbing at his eyes.

"No, what is it? Did you need something?" He asked, sitting up and looking at his mother. Maryse paused, before reaching out and running her fingers through his hair. She smiled, but Alec could see the worry in her eyes. "Mom?" Maryse paused, as if weighing her options. His mother was always thinking before she did anything, it was something Alec envied. He always seemed to blurt out the most horrible things the second they entered his head, and often he was ridiculed because of it.

"We received another note...from Sebastian." Maryse told him quietly, watching him for a reaction. The room seemed to spin, and Alec leaned forward so fast he thought he might be sick. He winced, rubbing at his temples.

"Another one?" He asked, looking up at his mother. Maryse nodded, reaching out to rub Alec's back soothingly. Alec felt like his own bedroom was too small. He remembered the horrific scene of the psycho's last note, the blood and feathers. "He didn't…"

"No, this was different. No…angel pieces. Brother Zachariah has his doubts, so they're trying a few different things, seeing if they can find anything else out." Maryse looked at the door, before meeting Alec's gaze. "You should get some sleep."

"What did the note say?" Alec asked slowly, and Maryse froze. Alec's heart skipped a beat. "Mom? What did it say?" Maryse opened her mouth, before closing it again.

"Alec," She began, looking genuinely upset for the first time since she'd entered the room. Alec's heart thudded in his chest, and he grabbed his mother's hand, leaning forward.

"Mom?" Maryse hesitated, before she looked away.

"The note…I have a copy of it here, Brother Zachariah has the original." She explained, pulling a folded piece of paper out from her pocket. Alec took the note warily, opening it and staring down at his mother's neat handwriting.

_Dear beloved sister, _

_How have you been? Sorry I haven't written you in a while. It's not a matter of the waves of Shadowhunters you've sent after me, they're easy enough to kill. I've simply been very busy with my plans. Lately though I've grown a bit bored. You see, I've been feeling a bit lonely since you and your friends stole Jace away from me. It got me thinking…just how many of them would I have to kill in order to make you feel the same? Maybe all of them? If that's the case I'd better get started, right?_

_I think I'll start off with that warlock you guys seem to have on speed dial. _

_With much love,_

_Sebastian._

* * *

__A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! Here's another chapter, complete with plot!

Some people might question why Sebastian would want to kill Magnus first, and I'll tell you my reasoning: Magnus throughout the series has been essential in helping Team Good fight Team Bad, since the very first book, including helping to get the BAMF sword that seperated Jace and Sebastian. It's also a strategical move, since Magnus is a powerful warlock the Shadowhunters have at their disposal (I highly doubt Sebastian knows/cares that Magnus isn't dating Alec anymore, he still poses a threat). Magnus is also the warlock that helped Jocelyn when she decided to run from Valentine. This means that he aided her in making sure that Sebastian and Clary didn't have a chance of growing up together (things might have been different if it was Clary with Valentine instead of Jace). Lastly, Sebastian's aim is to work his way up Clary and Jace's list of personal friends and family, with each murder having a more crippling effect on them, and Magnus, living alone would be one of the easiest targets.

I'm so evil. :D

Next Chapter: _"I'm not letting him take Magnus away too."_

Reviews are loved~


	3. Chapter 2

**Vodka Makes the Heart Grow Fonder 2.**

"Where do you think you're going?" Maryse asked, watching as Alec began to climb out of bed. The teen paused as the room began to sway, before steadying himself.

"I'm not letting him hurt Magnus." Alec muttered, staggering slightly as he stood up. "I have to go and warn him. Protect him." He looked around for his gear, blinking away his blurry vision. Maryse reached out, grabbing Alec's shoulders and pushing him back down. The Shadowhunter folded like a blade of grass.

"No, you're not." She snapped, maternal instincts kicking in full gear. "You're staying right here. You're sick, you're tired, and the last thing I need...is for..." She trailed off, her voice dying in her throat. Alec looked up at her, horrified to see tears swimming in her eyes. Even without her saying it, the words hit him like a train.

_'...the last thing I need is for you to die too.'_

Any sense of rebellion shriveled up and died inside of Alec.

Max.

"Mom..." He began, not knowing what to say. He stood up, wrapping his arms around Maryse, pulling her against his chest. She felt thinner, Alec realized. Like she hadn't been eating as well as she should have. He could feel the small tremors in the woman's body, as well as the hot tears soaking into his shirt. He tightened his grip, burying his face in his mother's hair, inhaling the soft, flowery scent that had calmed him during his childhood. "I'm sorry, mom." He murmured into her hair, struggling to speak through the tightness in his chest. He shouldn't have been so blind to the fact that his own mother was suffering. While he stewed in his own drama, going off and doing all kinds of dangerous things, his mother had been mourning the loss of her youngest son. "I won't go out, I'll get some rest." He pulled back, looking down to see Maryse dabbing at the corner of her eyes.

"Thank you, I know how much Magnus...means to you." Maryse said, her voice nearly a whisper. "I'll send him a message alerting him of the situation...we'll see if he's willing to come here, at least for today, until we can dispatch some of the Clave in the local area." She inhaled deeply, collecting herself, before she looking at Alec, her eyes clear. "We're shorthanded as things are, and I know plenty of friends who are looking for revenge against Sebastian." She reached out, stroking Alec's cheek, her expression gentle. "I know you're scared for Magnus, but he's lasted throughout the centuries on more than...elegant speech and favors for the Clave." Alec leaned into the warmth of his mother's hand, nodding his head obediently, a small part of him warring against the thought of leaving Magnus alone for a second longer.

"I'll get some sleep then." Alec glanced at his bed, partially relieved to be crawling back into it. He looked back to his mother, opening his mouth. Maryse cut him off smoothly.

"I'll send someone to wake you up when Magnus arrives." She promised, turning to walk to the door. She looked back over her shoulder at her son. "Get some sleep. Please." She paused, and Alec saw her fingers tighten on the door jam just slightly, before she left the room, closing the door behind her with a soft click.

Maryse walked towards her office, pulling out a spare scrap of paper from her pocket and scribbling down the fire message, addressing it to Magnus Bane. _"Alec is injured and requires your medical __attention."_ It read, the words formal, but Maryse's hand was shaking, and her usually neat cursive messy and scratchy. She walked into the office, forgoing the fireplace and picking up the phone on her desk, making a call.

* * *

"You told me Alec was injured." Magnus said by way of greeting, looking over the collection of Shadowhunters with an almost thoughtful expression. He was standing in the lobby of the Institute, dressed in a metallic gold bomber jacket over an electric green t-shirt with a delicate pattern of silver swirls stitched into it. His pants were black leather, his shoes neon pink flats that you could have seen a mile away. Robert Lightwood stepped forward from the crowd, looking at Magnus, his expression stern.

"He is. But that's not why you're here, Magnus Bane." The warlock was surprised to hear the man address him by his first name. Magnus remembered traveling the world with Alec, watching Alec read aloud the postcards and notes sent back from his family in the various hotels they had stayed in. The teen had laughed and stuttered over the dirty jokes from Jace and Isabelle, managing to recover with Clary and Simon's little greetings scribbled into the corners of his siblings' letters. Magnus had thought him completely adorable at the time. The Shadowhunter's voice would soften whenever he read Maryse's notes, full of motherly concern, reminding Alec that if anything went wrong he only had to go to the nearest Institute for assistance. The warlock remembered watching as every so often, Alec's voice would die in his throat, his face going paler than usual, his eyes reading the text that would follow his mother's handwriting. Soon Magnus came to realize that Alec never read aloud the notes sent from his father, and the warlock had told himself from the very beginning not to pry into that affair. He knew that Robert Lightwood didn't approve of Alec dating a warlock, among other things. He met Robert's gaze evenly, and the Lightwood seemed to shift back on his feet. "We have reason to believe that Jonathan Morgenstern is after your life." Robert stated, slowly, looking around the group of Shadowhunters. Magnus blinked once in response, his gaze sliding over to Maryse, the closest he could consider an ally in the group, before glancing over the twenty or so Shadowhunter's in the Institute lobby.

"So you got together a little secret service to follow me around all day?" His response seemed to startle a majority of the Shadowhunters there. "I'm afraid I can't let that happen. I keep a very busy schedule and some of my clientele can't be bothered by an army of Nephilim trailing after me wherever I go."

"Most warlocks would be begging for the Clave's assistance right about now." A Shadowhunter spoke up, glaring angrily at Magnus. The warlock fixed his gaze on the man, studying him for a long moment. "Hazel eyes, black hair, and a strong contempt for warlocks. You must be of the Thrushcross line." Magnus saw the startled look in the man's eyes and continued. "Do you know why your family has such a deep rooted hatred for my kind?" Magnus knew he was being idiotic, harassing a Shadowhunter when he was outnumbered twenty-five to one, but he found that he was tired. Tired of being called by the Clave at any moment, using Alec as an excuse. Didn't Shadowhunters gossip? You'd think they'd have heard by now that they had broken up and Magnus didn't care for Alec anymore.

_But that isn't true, is it?_ Magnus frowned, his eyes narrowing into slits.

"Oh, it must have been at least three hundred years ago." He continued, waving his hand through the air lightly, a few sparks dancing out of his fingertips. He saw a few of the Shadowhunter's go for their weapons and didn't care. "A friend of mine, Ragnor Fell, was hired by your family to assist in the interrogation of a werewolf. His job was simple, keep the poor woman alive while they got all the information they wanted out of her. He refused, of course. Clave or not, Ragnor didn't enjoy the more grisly aspects of your jobs, hated getting his hands dirty. The werewolf ended up dying without giving out any real information, and later on her pack took revenge on your family, killing six of your name. Rather than blame the very Downworlders that took their lives, Terrell Thrushcross, the head of your family at the time, tragically impotent I might add-"

"Magnus!" Maryse shouted, looking startled by the warlock's rant. Magnus paused, looking about the room. Several of the Shadowhunters looked on in shock, a few more were ashamed, as if remembering the injustices their families had down to the Downworlders before the Accords. Most of them, however, just looked really pissed.

Well then.

Before Magnus could be gutted by the closest seraph blade, Maryse stepped forward, laying a hand on Magnus' arm. The warlock paused, as did everyone else in the room. Maryse looked up at Magnus, her expression one of solemn calm. Magnus found himself comparing the woman to Alec, drawing more connections then he thought possible. It was there, the same look in her eyes that Alec carried whenever he was worried for Jace or Isabelle, or for anyone else he cared for.

"Don't you care that he's out to kill you?" Maryse asked, looking at Magnus carefully, her eyes unreadable. Magnus tilted his head to the side, looking down at the woman.

"Do you?" He asked back, and Maryse's expression melted into one of maternal concern.

"Yes, I do." She replied, and Magnus was surprised to find that he believed her. Maryse looked around to her fellow Shadowhunters, her gaze lingering on husband for a moment longer, before her gaze went back to the warlock. "Not only because of the affect it would have on those I love..." She trailed off, and Magnus saw it briefly. Alec standing the in rain, looking up at him with those blue eyes, desperate and sad. "But also," Maryse continued, "because you have given your services to the Clave many times over the years. The Shadowhunters here aren't going to be following you around on a daily basis. They're here to grant the city extra protection against anything Sebas...Jonathan Morgenstern might do."

"They why bring summon me to this little affair?" Magnus asked, glancing around to the circle of Shadowhunters. He could pick out most of their family names just by their genetics alone. A few, like Thrushcross, he'd met over the centuries, while others he'd caught glimpses of when battling Valentine.

"We brought you here in case you had any information regarding Jonathan Morgenstern's whereabouts." Robert spoke up, and a majority of the Shadowhunter's in the room shifted closer, their eyes eager. Magnus lifted a brow, sensing their blood lust. "In exchange for any useful information regarding his location, we'll offer you sanctuary in the Institute until he is apprehended." Magnus looked at them silently, before looking down at Maryse.

"What makes you think this place is so safe?" He questioned, looking around the room. "Alec told me about the note he left you. Jonathan Morgenstern came here, one way or another, into the heart of this building, and there was nothing you could do to prevent it." He looked around the collection of Shadowhunters. "I'd rather take my chances in my own home, with my own wards, then here. No offense." He added simply, as if that would help the situation at all.

"Bane, you _owe_ us-" Robert Lightwood began, and Magnus met his gaze, his tone icy.

"I refuse to be a tool for catching Jonathan Morgenstern. In case you had forgotten, assisting the Clave is exactly what landed me in my current position: on the hit list of quite possibly the most dangerous teenager on the planet. So, no, I don't owe you anything, in fact, you owe me for the long list of services I've performed for the members of your Institute in the past, Robert Lightwood. Unless you're planning on paying me back anytime soon, don't waste anymore of my time." Magnus turned away, striding out of the lobby without another word.

Well, there went any chance of getting along with Alec's father in the future.

* * *

"Magnus! Wait!" The warlock paused just outside of the gates of the Institute, turning to glance over his shoulder. Maryse Lightwood ran down the walkway, alone, stopping in front of the warlock. Her hair was slightly mussed from the run, and Magnus was reminded painfully of Alec's classic bedhead. "Magnus, please. Things weren't supposed to turn out like this." Maryse stated, and Magnus turned around to face her, his expression carefully blank.

"They never do." Maryse paused, trying to figure out what best to say, before she continued.

"What you said about Sebastian breaking in the Institute, you were right, it's not safe here." She looked up at the warlock. "I know I can't ask you to protect all of my children, and I'm not," she added, seeing the look on Magnus' face. "but-"

"You want me to look after Alec." Magnus finished for her, frowning. "Why?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "I would expect he at least told his own mother that we're not togeth-"

"I know. And I plan on beating you within an inch of your life for breaking my son's heart once everything's settled down." Maryse cut him off. Magnus looked incredulous.

"Do you even _know_ the whole story, what he did-"

"I didn't say I wouldn't do the same to him." Maryse responded with a sniff. Magnus wondered why he had ever seen Alec in the woman. Isabelle was her carbon copy.

"Can I finish a sentence?" He asked, and Maryse nodded.

"You just did." _Touche,_ Magnus thought, eying Alec's mother. A Lightwood indeed.

"Why do I have to look after Alec? Aren't Shadowhunters supposed to look after their own?" He asked dryly.

"With the security threat from Sebastian, most of our adults will be traveling the city looking for him. Hardly anyone will be at the Institute besides the children. Foolish, I know, but we're short-handed as it is. Besides, Isabelle has the Daylighter if she ever needs help with anything. Jace has Clary. That's simple enough." Magnus had to agree, he'd hate to be the one stuck in between either of the power couples. "Not to mention, Isabelle and Jace are...fierce, even out of battle...Alec's gentle, while all of my children fight their best when protecting those they love, Alec excels at it." Magnus frowned, knowing where this was going.

"And he would protect me." Maryse nodded, and Magnus sighed, running a hand across his face. "He'd protect his siblings just as much." He pointed out, already knowing there was no way he was changing the woman's mind. She looked up at Magnus, suddenly stern.

"I found him hungover this morning, and sick out of his mind." Magnus looked slightly guilty, Maryse filed this away for later. "Did you know he's been spending his nights wandering around the seediest places of New York, looking for clues to Camille Belcourt's whereabouts?"

"Camille is dead." Magnus answered automatically, though he had never believed it, not for a second. Alec hadn't believed it either apparently. His mind raced, remembering the bags under the Shadowhunter's eyes, his sullen skin. Exes were supposed to bitch constantly and hate each others' guts. They didn't take each other in when they show up at your house drunk, or go around trying to hunt down the woman that had broken your heart so many years before.

"It doesn't matter. Let him stay with you." Maryse continued, looking at Magnus. The warlock frowned.

"Why should I?" He asked, and Maryse sent him a look.

"Because you still care for him." She stated, as if it was obvious. Magnus let out a hollow laugh.

"And why do you think that?" He asked, even though he knew it was true. The corner of Maryse's mouth twitched, before she answered.

"If you didn't love him, then why did you come here today?" Magnus opened his mouth, before closing it, officially having nothing to say.

"...Magnus?" A voice called out. The warlock looked over Maryse' shoulder, straightening up when he met Alec's gaze. The teen was fresh out of bed, Magnus could tell. His hair was a tangled mess, and the warlock remembering the mornings spent brushing out the knots as Alec sleepily brushed his teeth in the bathroom. Alec was still wearing the same clothes from earlier, but he was barefoot. He didn't seem to care, walking down the Institute's entryway and stopping next to his mother.

"Alec." Magnus greeted, the feel of the name on his lips achingly familiar. Alec looked between the warlock and his mother, confused.

"Izzy came and got me, she said you told off Pavel Thrushcross. What's going on?" He asked, stepping forward to rest his hand on Magnus' arm. Magnus looked down and, almost instinctively, raised his hand to Alec's hair, his fingers nimbly tugging out the tangles. Alec stared up at the warlock, blushing, pulling away when his mother cleared her throat.

"Alec, you'll be staying with Magnus, for his protection, until the situation with Sebastian is cleared up." Maryse told her eldest child, placing a hand on his shoulder. Alec stared at his mother in disbelief, before risking a glance at Magnus, his mind racing.

"Did you...did you actually want me to?" He asked hesitantly. Magnus looked at the Shadowhunter for a long moment, before his gaze slid down to Maryse. She met his gaze evenly, staring the warlock down with pure determination. He sighed, shaking his head.

"Pack your bags."

* * *

A/N: And the plot continues! I've been sick these past few days, so my posting speed has slowed down a bit, but I'm feeling better already! I've got a new story brewing in my head, along with plenty more, so keep an eye out!

Reviews are loved!


	4. Chapter 3

**Vodka Makes the Heart Grow Fonder 3.**

To say the Chairman was happy to see Alec would have been an understatement. The feline had thrown itself into Alec's arms the moment the Nephilim had entered the loft and refused to budge, burrowing its way into Alec's sweater as if the Shadowhunter was his own personal cat bed. Alec had spent a good portion of the evening on Magnus' couch with the ball of purring fur, the TV humming softly in the background. Reruns of _Say Yes to the Dress_ hadn't done anything to numb the cloud of awkward that hung in the loft. Alec, who had spent so much time in the warlock's apartment before, felt more out of place then the first time he'd stepped through the door.

"Did you get any sleep?" Magnus asked from across the room. He was sitting at his desk, old books stacked in piles on top of the surface. The warlock was busy reading through them and taking notes on a sheet of parchment stretched across the aged wood. Alec was half-expecting him to work quietly into the night. When Magnus got into reading he could go hours without moving from his desk, or even talking.

"Yeah, I went to bed the second Izzy got me home." Alec answered, rubbing the Chairman behind his ears. Now that his hangover was gone, he was fully aware of his situation. Alone, in Magnus' loft, with the warlock. And his cat, which Alec was glad for. Chairman Meow was neutral territory, since the Chairman couldn't care less about his owner's current relationship status so long as someone scratched him underneath the jaw.

"That's why he never leaves your side, you spoil him." Magnus had turned away from his desk, looking at Alec and the Chairman with amusement. It was different from the usual warmth that poured from him. There was a guarded look in his eyes that made Alec's chest tighten.

"He just needs a little attention is all. What are you doing?" Alec asked, looking over to the pile of books. Magnus turned back around, running a hand across the face of one of the tomes.

"I'm putting together a collection of wards for the loft. If Sebastian's trying to kill me, I might as well give him some trouble for it." Alec looked down at the Chairman, burying his fingers into the cat's fur. True guilt was a feeling he'd grown really familiar with over the past few days. He'd known the sensation ever since he'd realized that he was gay, but it had always been mixed with the fear of his parents disowning him. After Magnus had caught him in the tunnels, the guilt had come back full force, pure and painful without any fear to dampen it.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault you got dragged into this."

"It's not your fault. You needed a warlock and I offered my services. It's as simple as that." Magnus's tone wasn't cold, but it was clear he was fine with acting like their relationship had nothing to do with Magnus' aid over the past few months, even though he'd confronted Alec about the very same thing in Alicante. Alec pulled his fingers out of the Chairman's fur, opting instead to ball his hand into a fist. He wished for the caring Magnus from earlier this morning. He couldn't stand Magnus acting so distant, even though it was his fault.

"Right." Alec glanced up when he heard Magnus' chair creak. Magnus walked over, standing in front of the Shadowhunter.

"Something's bothering you." Magnus pointed out. Alec struggled not to roll his eyes.

"You think?" Alec snapped back. Magnus frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Do you want to go back to the Institute?" He asked coolly. Alec bit his lip, shaking his head.

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's alright." Magnus shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, like nothing was wrong. Alec grit his teeth.

"No, none of this is alright. You shouldn't have to deal with this."

"This?"

"Sebastian,"Alec swallowed, "and me. Especially me." Magnus sighed.

"And yet here I am," he gestured around the loft vaguely, "dealing with it." Alec had half the mind to burrow into the couch and disappear forever. "It's not your fault about Sebastian. And as for you, well, I haven't left the country yet, so it's only expected that you come running after me."

"You're leaving the country?" Alec nearly choked on the words. Magnus met his gaze, a glimmer of sad affection in his eyes.

"No, I'm not leaving the country. Not for a while at least." He moved to sit down on the couch, smiling at Alec. It wasn't so much a real smile as a brief twitch of the lips.

"Oh." Alec murmured, focusing back on the Chairman. On neutral ground. He'd been better at planning things out than Isabelle, and surprisingly Jace (who was better at everything), but he was fighting a losing battle with Magnus. The cat butted his head against the Shadowhunter's fingers incessantly, asking to be pet. "Is it because of me?

"What?" Alec felt anger crawling up his back like a wave of needles.

"Leaving the country? It is because of me?" He repeated, not sure if he was angry at Magnus for running off, or him for being the cause. It was probably a mix of both.

"I was joking, Alec." Alec shifted his legs, the Chairman tumbling out of his lap with a displeased meow. The cat sent Alec a reproachful look, before disappearing off the side of the couch. Alec didn't care.

"You said you never wanted to see me again. Leaving the country would be a great way to do it, don't you think?" Alec dragged his knees to his chest, turning his head away from the warlock. It's not like he had any say if Magnus disappeared from the country or not. They weren't together anymore, if anything, Alec should have been happy that Magnus wanted to leave. It would give him time to forget the warlock even existed, maybe he could find someone else to date like Isabelle suggested.

Alec rubbed his chin against his knees, rough enough to burn his jaw on the denim. Like that would happen. It's not like there were a large percentage of gay Nephilim in New York, or anywhere for that matter. And even from the few he'd met, none of them had been male. What was he supposed to do? Find another warlock that might put up with him? Or a werewolf or another Downworlder? Alec wondered if he could even chance dating a mundane. If they didn't Ascend and he still wanted to be with them, he'd have to quit being a Shadowhunter and he'd never see his family again. They were all stupid ideas. Being here right now was a stupid idea. He could feel his headache returning. He should have just told Magnus that he didn't want to come to his loft and settled for being alone forever.

He would have been lying, of course. He had wanted to come to Magnus' loft. As ridiculous as it was, he hoped that Magnus would forgive him, and that they could just tumble into bed and forget everything that had happened before Vienna. Tears burned in the back of Alec's throat, something he definitely did not need right now. He glanced up at the warlock when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Whatever Magnus was about to say seemed to die in the warlock's throat, and Alec turned his face away quickly. He could still feel Magnus' hand on his shoulder, his skin hot even through his sweater.

"I've said plenty of things in my life that I didn't mean. It's called lying. It serves as a way of protecting yourself from others." Magnus shifted, placing his hand on Alec's knee. Alec didn't trust his voice not to crack, but he had to know.

"So...you did want to see me again?" Magnus pulled his hand away quickly. Alec bit down on his lip, wrapping his arms around his legs and curling in on himself like a withered bud. His head swam, confused with what Magnus was doing. One moment the warlock was caring, the next he was more distant then he'd ever been when they were dating.

"I always want to see you Alec. It just hurts too much to be near you." Magnus said, confusing the Nephilim even more.

"Then why are you near me right now?" Alec asked, hurt sharpening his words. Magnus recoiled like the Shadowhunter had slapped him. Alec dragged in a shaky breath. "Magnus, I'm sorry."

"I've lost track of how many times you've said that since you've walked through my door." Magnus answered curtly, standing up and moving back towards his desk. Alec gripped his knees so tightly he felt the bones creak in their joints.

"I don't know what else to say." He whispered. "I never dated anyone before you. I've never been dumped before either. I...I don't know what to do, or how to make it better. Izzy makes it seem so easy. One minute she's in a relationship, the next she isn't, and she doesn't cry at all."

"In my humble opinion, your sister is the second-to-last person you should be getting relationship advice from." Alec looked at Magnus questioningly. "Jace being the first." The Shadowhunter croaked out a laugh at that, before sobering up and continuing to study the denim pattern of his jeans. Magnus sighed. "Time." The warlock said. Alec looked confused.

"What about it?"

"Every relationship needs time, Alec. Time to grow, time to flourish, time to heal. If you don't give a relationship time it becomes frail and weak and it breaks apart before it can even start." Alec felt panic quicken his heartbeat. He took a steady breath to calm himself.

"So what you're saying is that you want me to leave you alone until it stops hurting." He didn't have time, not like Magnus did. How long would Magnus keep him away? Until he was thirty? Forty? That was half his life if he lived that long.

"I didn't say that, but you have to admit, there were problems we were ignoring before that night in the subway." Magnus was facing Alec once again, which was better than ignoring him completely. Maybe. Alec's mind was still reeling at the thought of how long it really would take for Magnus to forgive him.

"I'm sorry that Jace getting kidnapped ruined any potential date nights. Though _you_ have to admit, your ex-girlfriend showing up pretty much ruined our entire vacation." Alec refused to let his annoyance show in his words. Magnus looked surprised.

"Really? You honestly think that?" Magnus sat back down on the couch. "You loved the Indian market." Alec shrugged, picking at the hole starting to form in knee of his jeans. "And the hotel in Thailand, and the London Eye, and-"

"Why are you mentioning all the times that we had sex?" Alec blurted out, his face red. Magnus grinned.

"Well, to be fair, there was plenty of that all throughout the trip. It'd be a chore picking out the times you and I weren't shoving each other into alleys and-"

"Italy." Alec cut him off, still staring at his knees. "I liked traveling through the grotto with you and seeing the crystals and just lying near the underground lakes. You told me stories about how it was back in the 19th century." He faltered, swallowing hard. "I loved that. Actually hearing you talk about your past." Magnus didn't answer, so Alec risked a glance at him. Magnus was looking at him, his expression a mix between pain and something else entirely. "Magnus?" The warlock reached out, running his hand across Alec's cheek. "Magnus..." Alec repeated, quieter this time. He could see the want in the warlock's eyes, almost as much as he felt it churning in his stomach. Magnus leaned forward, and Alec's eyes slipped closed when he felt the warlock's lips press against his own, soft and warm. It lasted longer than Alec expected, but when Magnus pulled away it was still too soon for his liking. His eyes drifted open, and Magnus was gazing back at him. Alec leaned forward to kiss him again, only to have Magnus move away and rise off of the sofa. "Magnus?" Alec called out. Magnus wouldn't look at him. Alec felt his entire body tense at the rejection. "I'm sorry." He muttered, even though Magnus had been the one to kiss him first.

"That's the fifth time you've said that now." Magnus said softly, turning back to face the Shadowhunter. Alec stared back at him. Magnus' expression was guarded once again, but beyond that Alec could see a flicker of something that gave him hope.

"If I can stay a little longer, you'll be hearing it a lot more." The corner of Magnus' mouth twitched into a smile.

"I don't doubt that at all." He agreed, before walking back over to his cluttered desk.

* * *

A/N: I bet you all thought I abandoned this. Nope. Just trying to work out how Alec and Magnus would interact alone together post-breakup without one of them being extremely intoxicated/hungover. I think I did a good job.

Reviews are adored~


	5. Chapter 4

**Vodka Makes the Heart Grow Fonder 4.**

To say that Magnus was failing at keeping his hands off of Alec would be an understatement. Hell, at the rate he was going, the warlock might as well snap away Alec's nest in the spare room and let his ex sleep in his bed again. It wasn't as if the Shadowhunter had hidden his initial disappointment about sleeping in another room. Magnus couldn't blame him; it was hard to sleep alone after growing used to having another person in your bed. Though Alec had the cat, seeing as the Chairman had decided to sleep with the Nephilim at night. The feline had been officially branded a traitor in Magnus' books for such treason, though those same books had Magnus' own name scrawled across the front page after the heated kiss and pet session in the kitchen this morning. That had been Alec's fault for sure. It'd been his idea to make pancakes, and his idea to suffocate his plate in syrup, leaving Magnus to watch as he licked the syrup off his lips and-

"Dammit." Magnus hissed with he realized he'd written 'sex' instead of 'salt' on his wards list.

"What's wrong?" Alec piped up from the couch. Magnus turned away from his desk to face him. Alec had an impressive amount of weaponry spread out across his coffee table. Each weapon looked deadlier than the last, all of them organized meticulously while Alec took the time to clean each and every piece. Despite how old he was, there were a few weapons that even Magnus couldn't name. Then again you didn't need weapons when a snap of the fingers could turn most enemies into char.

Alec was currently wiping at the head of an arrow with a small black cloth. His head was bowed in concentration, and he was avoiding Magnus' gaze completely. Alec rarely cleaned all of his weapons at once, unless he was trying to take his mind off of something. Magnus would place a bet on the fact that it had to do with the fact that he'd all but had sex with the Shadowhunter against the kitchen table earlier. Every muscle in his body went rigid when Alec finally looked up at him those blue eyes of his. Damn him. At first the Nephilim looked concerned, then embarrassed when he realized that Magnus was staring. The warlock was sure overexposure was turning him into a hormonal teenager the likes of Alec. It was the only reason why he could ever visualize lunging over his desk chair and tackling Alec into the couch next to a pile of seriously lethal weapons. If they had been together, then the thought would have been completely and entirely valid. Magnus would have definitely worked on seducing the Shadowhunter the second such images entered his head. But they weren't dating, and the whole 'take away his immortality' bit was a very important reason not to.

"It's nothing." Magnus answered mindlessly, still staring at Alec intently. He stubbornly reserved the right to examine the Shadowhunter while Alec was under his roof, though the look of pure longing on Alec's face was causing dark emotions to stir in the warlock's stomach.

"Are you sure?" Alec ventured, looking like a kicked puppy, and not at all like someone that could gut warlock if he'd been one of those crazy ex types. Since Magnus couldn't exactly tell him that his mental thoughts were currently on par with a nymphomaniac, so he settled for stealing Alec's strategy and focusing on his work.

"You have to be careful with wards, some of them don't mix well with others." He said, turning back to his list. "There are different wards to stave off different things, but if you layer together two wards that don't work well together, the results could be disastrous."

"It sounds hard." Alec admitted. Magnus glanced over his shoulder to see that Alec had switched his arrow for a dagger, his cloth moving up and down the length of the metal in a manner similar to- Magnus nearly slammed his forehead into one of his grimoires. Nearly, because there was a distinct possibility that the magic stitching the leather together would have singed off his eyebrows if he had. Even though he could shamefully blame Alec for causing everything from his overactive imagination to his inability to focus on potentially life-saving work, it didn't change the fact that someone with eight centuries under his belt should have been able to overcome such things. Magnus turned away from his wards list, unable to think properly on the subject.

Maybe it was because he'd rather focus more on the physical effect of having Alec around instead of the psychological one. It was so much easier to curse the occasional spike of arousal instead of the steady burn of regret that he didn't deserve. At least, it was undeserved so long as Magnus focused on the fact that Alec was simply in the subway that night instead of the reason why.

Alec was a horrible liar, and Magnus had know that Alec wouldn't have honestly gone through with Camille's offer, but he would have rather grabbed at the moment then hesitated on the long run. The moment was the fact that Alec had royally messed up and the warlock could break things off and forget about him. The long run wasn't just the usual drama that normal couples dealt with. There was Alec's mortality, and the fact that he was a Shadowhunter to begin with. One day Magnus wouldn't be there and Alec could end up an urn in an tomb far too soon for Magnus to ever be prepared for. It was easier to end things instead of risking exposure to the contagious decay of mortals that he'd witnessed for centuries, or the sharp jagged end to the life of a significant other that dug into your heart like broken glass. There were so many things other things too. Alec had already shown interest in knowing more about Magnus' past; something that the warlock himself didn't want to come to terms with.

"Magnus?" Alec was staring at him now, confusion clear across his face. Magnus shook his head, before standing up and making a show of stretching. He saw Alec blush out of the corner of his eye. Short shirts and tight jeans could do that to a person, especially when the warlock was in them. Magnus felt a little better knowing that he wasn't the only one going through hell right now.

"I need to get something for the warding ritual." Magnus said, walking over to the over-stuffed armchair across from the Shadowhunter and picking up his jacket. It was a mash of colors that he loved, and Magnus would be lying if he said that he didn't find it amusing that Alec couldn't seem to stare at it for too long without wincing.

"I'm going with you." Alec said automatically, already pocketing an impressive amount of the hardware spread out across the warlock's coffee table.

"My contact doesn't exactly enjoy it when I bring company." Magnus told him. Alec paused in sliding a knife up his sleeve, looking up at him.

"I'm sure your contact wouldn't like it if Sebastian dropped in and murdered you in their home either." He answered candidly, before sliding the dagger home.

* * *

The sky was dark by the time they made it to Prospect Park, which was probably for the best since Alva didn't come when the sun was out. She rarely came out at all, even with all of Magnus' coaxing. As he and Alec entered the grounds, Magnus glanced around to see if anyone was lurking around. He spotted a pair of shady-looking characters huddled together under a tree, hoods drawn up over their heads. A flick of the wrist and the both of them decided to vacate the area immediately. Being a warlock was a blessing and a curse.

"What are we looking for? And who?" Alec added, watching the pair disappear out onto the streets of Brooklyn. Magnus glanced over his shoulder at the Shadowhunter. The wind had stuttered onwards throughout the day, and the Nephilim's hair had been become a bit of a mess during the walk over. Magnus resisted the urge to comb Alec's hair back, opting instead to focus on work. Work was both productive and distracting. Work was good.

"A gemstone." He answered, turning off the path to trudge into the grass towards the trees. "And a ghost."

"A ghost?" Alec repeated, following the warlock off the path. His eyes wandered over the treeline, watching the shadows. Magnus nodded.

"Her name is Alva. When she was alive she lived just down the road from here." Magnus remembered reading the story in the paper and hearing the women gossip in horrified whispers. "She followed her lover to New York in secret, despite the fact that he was already married to her sister. In order to keep her, the lover had her sealed away in a secret room with only one servant to care for her. One day when the lover was out on a trip, the servant died, and eventually Alva did too, unable to escape from the room."

"That's horrible." Alec sounded appalled. Magnus couldn't blame him. "Being trapped like that, left to die..."

"That was the price she paid for love." Alec didn't respond to this, and Magnus, sensing the approaching wave of awkward silence, amiably added, "Alva was displaced when her home on Bedford Avenue had been demolished. She found her way to Prospect Park, and likes to collect sparkling trinkets."

"Like your gemstone?" Alec guessed, the sound of his steps nonexistent. They should have made some sort of noise against the grass, but Magnus imagined he'd Marked himself with a Silence rune.

"It's called Alexandrite." The coincidence of the name just now struck the warlock. "It's fluid and quick to adapt to sudden changes in magical energy flows, such as when someone's trying to break through a ward. It's a personal favorite of mine. The last one I had crumbled away a few decades ago." It had been a particular beautiful stone, when hit with direct sunlight it had sparkled a green so radiant that it had reminded Magnus of Woolsey's eyes. The werewolf had taken it as a compliment, and it was probably the reason he had let Magnus have the gem. "It's a rare gemstone to find in the size I need, so I've been taking my time with replacing it." Magnus stopped, facing a particularly dense pack of trees. Alec was standing about two feet away, close enough that Magnus could have touched him, but far away in comparison to the way they'd brushed shoulders before. Magnus geared his thoughts away from the small detail, instead digging a hand into his pocket and withdrawing a small blue pouch made of velvet. They'd gone far off the main path, where the dense collection of trees made it difficult for the gardeners to keep the grass well-groomed and even overly curious children didn't dare to wander. The sacred space didn't look like a typical ghoul's haunting ground. The trees were lush and green, wildflowers and thick grass wrapped around their roots like a shawl. Then again, Alva had always liked pretty things.

"I've come to bargain with Alva of Melrose Hall." He announced to the clearing. Silence answered for a few long seconds. The eventual shift in energy was subtle, yet completely noticeable. The wind whispered through the grass, weak moonlight drifting the branches of the trees. The thin rays seemed to shiver for a moment, before taking the form of a petite woman. She was a frail creature, barely visible in the dim moonlight. Her long, light hair was coiled around her like smoke. Her dress was a simple white nightgown, flowing over her bare feet. Her toes drifted a few inches off the ground, the occasional patch of high grass passing through the skirt of her nightgown as she drifted towards then. She was a lovely woman, her face composed in the way that spoke of a rich upbringing. Magnus smiled politely at the ghost, glancing over his shoulder to see that Alec was regarding her warily, his fingers brushing at the feathers peeking out of the quiver at his waist.

"Warlock Bane and his companion. To what do I owe the pleasure of having your company tonight?" Alva asked gently, her tone almost bored. Magnus could sympathize. There was only so much you could do when you were stuck as a ghost for all eternity.

"I hear you've come across a large stone that changes color in the light." Magnus saw the flicker of recognition in Alva's eyes. "I'm in the market for such a stone." He explained, watching as Alva crossed her arms, gripping her elbows tightly.

"I have. And I rather like it." Alva lifted her chin defiantly, "Why would I part with such a thing?" Magnus lifted the velvet pouch up for the ghost to see.

"Because I have something else you may want." Alva's eyes fixed on the velvet pouch curiously.

"What would you offer for it?" She asked curiously, Magnus smiled easily in response.

"A brooch." He answered simply. The change in Alva's expression was immediate. Her face went from moderately curious to tense. Her eyes honed in on the pouch possessively, the air around her crackling lightly.

"_My _brooch?" Alva surged closer in a whirl of smoky white, her hands outstretched like she might attack the warlock. Magnus felt Alec shift next to him, heard the creak of a wood as the Shadowhunter aimed an arrow at the ghost. He was pretty sure a simple arrow wouldn't do much, but Alva hesitated anyways, hovering a few feet away.

"A golden brooch with an emerald set in its center. Isn't that the description you gave?" Magnus slipped his hand into the pouch, pulling out a brooch made of waves of golden filigree fitted around an emerald the size of his thumb.

"My brooch!"Alva shrieked, the normal facade that ghosts wore shifting into something that could only be called gruesome. Magnus could hear Alec's sharp intake of breath and closed his fingers around the accessory.

"The gem, if you please." Alva pulled a cut gem the size of a goose egg from her skirts, the stone somehow tangible when she wasn't. She all but threw the stone into Magnus' empty hand before snatching away the brooch and disappearing without another word. There was silence, even the wind in the trees halting. Alec lowered his bow, looking at Magnus questioningly. Magnus was about to make a comment about how normal arrows probably couldn't hurt ghosts when he heard a branch snap in the thicket.

Alec whirled around, bow drawn and pointing into the darkness. Magnus placed the stone in his pocket looking towards the darkness as well.

"Shax demons." Alec said tensely, the Clairvoyant Sight rune on the back of his hand burning brightly. "Eight of them." Magnus swore under his breath, raising his hands, blue sparks crackling from his fingertips. There was a strong twang of Alec releasing an arrow, the arrow whistling through the air followed by a shrill snarl. "Seven." Alec amended, drawing another arrow from his quiver. Magnus had always admired Alec's war face, it was incredibly attractive in a fierce way that he rarely got to see. He also really needed to stop getting distracted by the Shadowhunter. It would end up getting him killed. He looked over his shoulder when he heard the bushes rustle behind them.

"Nine." He corrected as two demons slithered into the clearing. "As endearing as it is that Sebastian thought to send ten Shax demons to kill me, I think this'll ruin negotiations with Alva in the future." Alec let another arrow loose, the arrow pinning another demon against the trunk of a tree with a dull crack. The demon howled before disappearing into smoke and ash. Alec was already drawing another arrow and fitting it to his bow.

"Why?" Alec asked dryly, releasing the arrow. His fingers were a blur as he grabbed at the feathers peeking out of his quiver. "Because we're getting demon blood all over her grass?" Magnus snapped his fingers, a shower of sparks striking one of the two Shax demons in the underbelly like a guided bullet. The demon curled in on itself with a wail before vanishing as well.

"Well, there's that. Plus the fact that I'm pretty sure that wasn't her brooch, just a random trinket from Kay Jewelers." Another snap and the second demon was gone.

"Should have gone to Jared." Alec replied mindlessly, not doubt remembering the commercial from one of Magnus' late night cable binges. The warlock barked out a laugh, nearly getting his foot ripped off by the last Shax demon. An arrow buried itself into the monster's neck. The demon writhed, before curling in on itself and disappearing. Magnus breathed out a sigh of relief, looking to the Shadowhunter.

"You killed the rest of them?" Alec nodded, sheathing his blade. "I must be getting old, I only got two." Magnus said, amused by the whole ordeal. Alec shrugged, walking over to collect his arrows. His expression had melted into a tense alertness, his eyes dark with emotion.

"You never get old." Alec pointed out softly, leaving Magnus alone in the clearing. The warlock could hear Alec moving about in the dark, and he quickly followed.

"Thank you for saving my life." He said, and Alec straightened up, looking back at him. Magnus reached into his pocket, pulling out the stone and placing it in Alec's hand for the Shadowhunter to see.

"...This is alexandrite?" Alec asked, running his thumb across the faceted surface. The stone shone in the moonlight, reflecting a mix of blues and purples.

"Beautiful, isn't it? It's long been considered a symbol of love and jealousy to mundanes." He added. Alec's entire body twitched at the comment. He quickly dropped the gem into Magnus' outstretched hand as it had burned him. "Alec..." Alec shoved his hands in his pockets, refusing to look at Magnus.

"We should head back, so you can do the ward." Alec said, turning away from Magnus and walking away. The warlock almost called out to the Shadowhunter, his voice dying when Alec paused, looking over his shoulder. He stood there, awkward and elegant in a way only Alec could have pulled off, waiting for him. Magnus moved towards him, reaching out to grab Alec's arm when he turned away.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" He asked tenderly, earning a startled look from the Shadowhunter. Alec sputtered for a moment in a way that was endearing, before collecting himself.

"Why are you so confusing?" Alec replied, pulling his arm out of Magnus' grip. The warlock blinked.

"What?"

"One minute you're going on about how we're not together anymore, the next you're doing..." Alec gestured at the warlock. "...this! Why?" Magnus frowned, his mind working away as he replayed the last few days in his head. He could understand Alec's confusion, he was pretty confused himself.

"Alec, I never meant to upset you." He finally answered, but Alec merely laughed. It was a dry, bitter sound, one that the warlock couldn't have imagined coming from the Nephilim's mouth.

"Then tell me Magnus, what's going on? What were you thinking when you made out with me earlier?"

"Well, when I was making out with you, I was thinking about making out with you." Magnus answered candidly. The frown on Alec's face told him that it wasn't a good response. "Just because I'm old as dirt doesn't mean I can control my emotions like a robot. I still love you, Alec. What would you have me do?" Alec bit his lip, before looking away.

"You broke up with me, the least you could do is stop kissing me." He finally mumbled.

"You want me to stop?" Alec paused, before he nodded.

"I want to kiss my boyfriend. Not my ex who's confused over his own feelings and feels like dragging me into it." There was a note of finality in his voice that raised panic in the warlock's.

"Alec." Magnus reached out to grab his wrist, only to have the Shadowhunter pull away. Alec wouldn't look him in the eye, his fingers twisting around the limbs of his bow.

"Once your wards are up, I'll go back to the Institute." Alec added, his face pale. "I think that'd be for the best." Magnus thought about arguing. Considered telling Alec the real reason he kissed the Shadowhunter that morning. It wasn't about arousal or confusion, that it was about chasing after something he could only summon the courage to grab at in wild bursts, before his own thoughts pulled him back with enough recoil to shatter him every single time.

"...It might be." Magnus said, turning to walk back towards his home.

* * *

Fun fact: Alva of Melrose Hall is, in fact, a real ghost in Brooklyn. Melrose Hall was an old home with a long history of misfortune and hauntings. But one of the most famous stories was of a colonel that kept his mistress hidden away in secret room. She dies exactly how Magnus describes, there are even local newspaper articles from the time period that tell the story. Just Google it if you're interested. :)

Reviews are adored~


End file.
